The Shadow of Death - Tower of Eve
(important note: this occurs the same time as Parts 3, 5 and 6 but before the events of Part 7.. this portion focuses on Magic their villainous counterparts, Madness) Prologue A portal of swirling debris opens in the depths of what appears to be empty space, allowing Love's champions of Magic to emerge, each of which are protected by a glowing aura of pink energy: <<''..remember, the Black Moon is free-roaming.. you must find a way to track it, I will be in contact with you once you find the Moon.. be careful, my children.. for this sector of space is not as dead as it may appear..>> ('OOC: heroes can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Magic requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole') "Stars...stars...more stars..." said Hecate. "Geez, how in Azathoth's name are we supposed to find a moving space rock in the ''middle of friggin' nowhere?!" "Ooh, it's like a scavenger hunt!" exclaimed Nebula. "but in space!" "Be silent," said Andromeda. "We will hold council to determine which path we must pursue." "Oh great, look at me.. I'm like a damn Nebula Jr. - why are we PINK!?" Aither snapped, still in her energy-orb state. "I would think it better than being at the mercy of the vaccuum of space, Aither, besides this is rather fetching.." Thor began. "..you would say that.." Aither muttered. Panther Girl just continued to rub her arm, nervously whispering "..I kind of like pink.." - the aura very noticable against her dark fur. "So do I!" exclaimed Nebula, popping up suddenly in front of Panther Girl. Panther Girl jumped back a little, "..I.. I'm sorry.." she began, backing away a little - very timid despite her appearance. "What the f-" Zaiynde began. "Shut up, get used to it." Kadan finished. Andromeda looked to each of the assembled heroes, calculating, assessing their posture, their apparent strengths and weaknesses. Finally, she said, "Nebula, calm youself and focus. To all of you, we are a team now; we cannot afford to gallavant about space, bickering or playing around. This is no game. I'm not asking for your friendship- only your loyalty, and your maturity. With that said, does anyone present have access to tracking spells or magic which may be of use in locating this Black Moon?" "Your plan is already sh-" "Shut up Zaiynde." Kadan growled, "I have limited tracking prowess." "Old bastard." Zaiynde retorted, and continued, "You're lucky I haven't cursed you-" "Tracking prowess?" asked Andromeda. "How does it work- Magic? Spells? Or innate ability?" "Innate." Kadan replied, Zaiynde mumbling next to him about beating up a "midnight-blue witch". Arc I - To Track A Moon A portal of swirling debris opens in the depths of what appears to be empty space, allowing Enmity's champions of Madness to emerge, each of which are protected by a glowing aura of red energy - the Absolute manifesting before them as an impossibly large head floating space: <<''..alright you bunch of degenerates, first one to find this Black Moon gets a personal prize from Enmity - any losers who fail to make the cut however will answer to the freaky Mage guy, got it? now get going - this isn't a charity event.. go crush some skulls..>> ('OOC: villains can start to arrive when they feel ready, note that if authors feel the Gathering of Madness requires more dialogue or events please continue the section: we are simply moving this along for sake of the story as a whole') Runt grinned as he continued to play with his knife, listening to Enmity and chuckling "..prizes? crushed skulls? this just gets better every minute..". "Keep the prize," said Malacoda, stretching his skeletal wings. "My gut tells me there'll be interlopers to gut on the way there- that's prize enough for me." The Mage nodded, his eyes narrowed in anger, "A group of children no doubt. Oh wait, children. They hold the key to laughter! Oh my Zied!!" The Mage went offon yet another tirade for the thousandth time. ''"No hurt children or Poppy hurt you, badly.." Poppy warns, manifesting - his small fuzzy self looking out of place in the depths of space yet his voice has enough danger in it to make even archdemons pause in thought. "Now, now - gentlemen.. let us not forget our purpose here, shall we? our generous allies would be most displeased if we did not fulfil what we promised.. allow me to help in finding this troublesome Moon.." Marquis de Sade began, taking out a terrible book that seemed to emit pure destruction, the pages crackling as if space itself recoiled as he flicked through them, each page turning pitch black in the process. The Mage stared at De Sade, patiently waiting, yet at the same time twitching with every second, his yellow, Nazlar eyes narrowed in repressed anger, "Have you discovered the location?" He oddly, yet calmly asked. "Patience is a virtue, I'm afraid.. ah.. here we go.. it appears the Moon is nearby.. I suggest we continue along a path in that direction.." Marquis de Sade notes, motioning seeming straight ahead as he closes the book, a visible aura of distorted space still visible nearby as if recovering from the shock of the book's presence. Part A Part B Part C Arc II - Tower Defence Preparations Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Final Phase Arc III - ??? Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sagas